Milli/Gallery
Milli's Hall of Fame has all her photos below and then plus some more. Promotional 311553_468631009816744_1437460393_n.jpg 1240365_750656498280859_406614196_n.png 10150810_846742005338974_7904960026164029264_n.png 10382628_916404841706023_3061763275699160256_n.png|Paper Doll Milli 10960002_1042597955753377_7964744683565137153_o.png 11255548_1085464141466758_8093603478452306927_o.png Character milli.png Team-umizoomi-milli-character-main-550x510.png Milli.png Gallery milli.png|Milli Butterfly Milli.png|Milli in "The Butterfly Dance Show" Milli saves the Day.png|Milli in "Milli Saves The Day" milli without helmet.PNG|Milli without her helmet. Milli saves a fish.png|A trick that Milli did to save a falling fish Megaphones.png|Using a megaphone One.png Kitchen.png Bathroom.png Team Umizoomi-S1xE13 The Elephant Sprinkler.avi 000572643.jpg|Milli grabing her ponytails. Anything.png|"Anything to Help My Friends" Surfing Milli.png Tightrope over the moon.png|Milli would even do something very impossible to save her friends Tallest Building.png Desert.png Deepest Sea.png Tallest Mountain.png Excuse us.png Doormouse is sick.png Team Umizoomi at the alley.png Door Mouse and Milli.png Super Geo.png Milli's harness.png|Milli wearing her harness Mr. cowboy.png Purple polka-dot party.png Milli mid-transform.png Purple polka-dot dress.png Untitled.png|Milli and Geo at the haircutters Milli with microphone.png|Singing Milli It's your hair.png|Milli and Geo without their helmets Nurses Milli and Geo.png|Milli as a medical nurse with Geo Medical umizoomi.png Milli Measure.png 558393 485216511491527 612940283 n.jpg Hooray for Milli.png ponytail hug.png ponytail measure.png Umi-train.png Time for action.png Milli and Geo.png Team Umizoomi and Penguins.png Floating milli.png 548542_414299045249941_805661639_n.jpg Milli with umi goggles.png Milli hair down.png Team Umizoomi with Little Joe.png Straight hair.png Different hair.png 50s Milli and Geo.png 20s Milli.png Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-2.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-1.png Bouncy Shoes.jpg|Bouncy Shoes Download.jpg|Milli in a rock pattern dress David.jpg Buster and Team Umizoomi.jpg Meet the Ghost Family.jpg Fall Leaves.jpg I scream for Ice Cream.jpg Doggy Disguise.jpg Scuba gear.jpg Shark car.jpg Pyramid.jpg Invitation.jpg Comet.jpg Purple monkey.jpg Plant.jpg Lion.jpg Finn.jpg Carnival.jpg Pirate map.jpg Crawl.jpg Belly-screen.jpg Smile.jpg Jeff.jpg Heidi.jpg Iceberg.jpg Library.jpg Meatball.jpg Sunny.jpg Bird rescue.jpg Owen.jpg Pirate.jpg Pet pattern.jpg Christmas.jpg scuba Milli.jpg|Scuba Milli Frogs.jpg Flashy.jpg Stripes.jpg Snow.jpg Tools.jpg In the bushes.jpg Jeannie's Patten.jpg Ready to go.jpg I lost my kite!.jpg Inside trap.jpg Blanket.jpg milli.jpg pass on.jpg 3 chicks.jpg I love chicks.jpg Broken lion.jpg Picnic.jpg Supermarket.jpg Parakeet.jpg Chicks.jpg Umi-Goggles.jpg How does it work.jpg Team at a tree.jpg Train.jpg Piggy back ride.jpg Playground.jpg Library card.jpg Half finished sailboat.jpg Soccer Milli.jpg Knight.jpg Milk Makers.jpg Kayla.jpg Tyler.jpg Motorboat on river.jpg Suspicion on Dump Truck.jpg Meeting the Sports Robots.jpg Butterfly Pattern.jpg Ready to save the flight.jpg Ready to bowl.jpg Ready to sled.jpg UmiCar wants to help.jpg Red riding hood.jpg Sheep Stop.jpg Group Hug.jpg Past the icicles.jpg Saving Big Bob.jpg Toy Pails.jpg Taping the Crack.jpg Underwater Milli.jpg Watering Flowers.jpg Broken ladder leg.jpg Geo puts on his seat belt.jpg Nice one.png Watch your feet.png Wtf 2.png Milli with harness.png The team.png Wtf.png Not an easy race.png Milli Racing Uniform.png Chef Mario.png Recing uniform.png We won.png Team Umishark.png Sad shark car.png Flying umizoomi.png Admiral.png Team umizoomi's plane.png Team Umizoomi pilots.png Super spy ring.png Spy umizoomi.png Spy ring laser.png Park ranger umizoomi.png Milli reaches the top.png Milli2.png Bot and the metal detector.png Awesome.png Popcorn pattern.png Metting gloopy.png Gloopy and team umizoomi.png Celebration.png Winter Team Umizoomi.png Winter team umizoomi 2.png Winter Milli.png Wet team umizoomi.png Time for action winter.png That was close.png Team umizoomi ice wall.png Team umizoomi and umi sled.png Team Umizoomi and Mike.png Sledding.png Penguins.png Operation.png Milli gets sprayed.png Ice wall.png Hearing milli's heartbeat.png Doormouse and team umizoomi winter.png Doctor bot is funny.png Doctor Bot and Nurses Milli and Geo.png Victory.png Ninja umizoomi and doormouse.png Ninja trophy.png Ninja team umizoomi.png Images-15.jpeg Images-27.jpeg Officer milli.png A silly place.png images-56.jpeg IMG 20140123 003325.jpg images.jpeg We'll teach you.png Squiddy and the cage.png Ninja spins.png Ninja school.png Ninja pose.png Ninja milli.png Ninja disguise.png My honor.png Milli ninja style.png Milli measure ninja.png It's gone.png Dragon cycle.png Umi Cops.png Milli cop style.png 638px-Milli with microphone.png Milli the Brave.png 321.jpg Milli Crystal Pattern.png|Milli Crystal Pattern Milli Crystal Pattern (2).png Milli Crystal Pattern (3).png Milli Crystal Pattern (4).png Milli Green Light Pattern.jpg|Milli Green Light Pattern Milli Green Light Pattern (2).jpg Milli Water Pattern.png|Milli Water Pattern Milli Jack in the Box Pattern.jpg|Milli Jack in the Box Pattern Milli Jack in the Box Pattern (2).jpg Milli in Day at The Museum.jpg|Milli in Day at The Museum Milli in Day at The Museum (2).jpg Millifruit101.jpg|Milli and Fruit Pattern Power Millipinkblueyellow.jpg|Milli with blue, yellow, pink pattern Milliarmor.jpeg|Milli and the Shining Armor Umiradishbroccoli.jpg|Milli's Pattern of Radishes and Broccoli from Umi Egg Hunt Subwaystar.jpg|Milli's Pattern from Subway Heroes Millispecial.jpeg Sandwich_hop.jpg|Sandwich from Job Well Done screenshotLarge02.png|Milli holding to four pieces of gold. Museum211.jpg|Milli has tried to decode the puzzle. 309-your-hair-rocks-16x9.jpg|Milli sang about her long hair. This kind of hair is similar to Rapunzel. count-it-up-umi-milli-raft-3-16x9.jpg|Milli Measure on a raft Merchandise Milli ponytails poster-rb8bf3afeab1748f6bd8bb30f4966a068 wvs 8byvr 512.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Characters Category:Character Galleries Category:Main Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Objects Category:Games Category:Sports Category:Animals Category:Tools Category:Vehicles